The Breaking Point
by precious-passenger
Summary: Based on a prompt about Blaine having a panic attack in Kurt and Rachel's loft,


A/N: My first attempt at Blangst so I apologize if it's not good. Torturing Kurt is my default setting.

* * *

Blaine stomped in the loft, angry and trembling. He didn't come to New York to be treated like this. It was supposed to be different, only it hurt more.

Because plain and simple, Blaine was being bullied. And no one knew, or cared. Well, that's not entirely true because he knows that Kurt does. He has to, right? He lets him stay at the loft he shared with Rachel and allows him to curl himself into a ball in the bed, desperately clinging to comfort the safe, strong arms provided.

It started one day when Blaine had excitedly blurted out the answer to the question his professor had barely asked.

"Show-off," the girl sitting behind him muttered.

It continued to go on just the same. Each time Blaine volunteered to do something or tried to do his best, he would be beaten down by harsh words.

So, he stopped trying. He didn't burst into a song in the middle of the room or jumped on furniture. Hell, he stopped wearing those clothes that were considered too flashy and eye-catching, because he was constantly criticized for them too.

He was too ashamed to say anything or complain. But each time he would die of embarrassment each time he saw someone pointed at him in the hallway. The worst was when Blaine was with Kurt. People in NYADA adored Kurt after the performance he gave at Midnight Madness. The looks that they gave him when they saw him walking hand in hand clearly said that 'what is he doing with _him?_'

No, he couldn't say any of this to Kurt. Because Kurt had been dealing with being taunted all through high school. Hell, he even went back to that hellhole that had done nothing but abuse to him, only to be with his friends. Kurt was strong. He, on the other hand, was nothing but a failure.

Tears trickled down his face and he wiped them away angrily. He was weak. That's it. Blaine Anderson was weak. A shame.

His emotions were all over the place. The silent loft was the perfect contrast to the storm that was welling up inside him. He didn't know which emotion would win and surface, leaving nothing but destruction on its way. He could feel anger sizzling, his hands balling to fists in result. Self-loathing and crumbling depression followed next. But, the winner was sadness. Deep, bone-deep sadness.

So, Blaine had lied on the couch, hiding his face in the pillows and crying for several long minutes. Ugly tears and moans, similar to a wounded animal were the only sounds filling the room.

And then, there was a click of the lock and the sound of the door opening and almost instantly, warm hand covered his shoulders.

"Blaine? Sweetheart?"

Kurt's gentle tone only made the pain dig sharper to his chest and Blaine shook his head, unable to speak. He wasn't a sweetheart, he was _disgusting._

"Look at me!" it was a tone of command, with a hint of fear and Blaine didn't want to hear Kurt afraid. So, he unwrapped himself from the pillows he was clutching and rolled around, facing Kurt.

"Hey, it's okay. Blaine, look at me. It's okay." Kurt said softly and guided Blaine to his lap, cradling his head like an infant's. Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out.

A torrent of words flowed from Kurt's gently rubbing his back. Apologies were repeated over and over. And Kurt would kiss each of them away. Saying that Kurt loved him and anything that had happened they would deal with it together.

Soon, Blaine would find his words again and explain everything and Kurt would be furious. The next day, they would confront the bullies, together. Kurt would threaten to end his friendship with the ones that had treated Blaine like a piece of garbage, unless they apologize and make a visible effort to accept Blaine.

Blaine wouldn't care anymore that people sneered at him in the classes or nobody would want to be in the same group as him, because every day, Kurt would find ways to make him happy and have him laughing by the end.


End file.
